wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ColinRainbowRider
Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lady Blackhope page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potroast42 (Talk) 21:44, May 19, 2009 Great Job Hey ColinRainbowRider, Thanks for your wonderful job with the boss drop percentages! I am very impressed with your extensive drop guide and if you don't mind I would like to add a fifty battles from me on top of yours to make the percentages even more accurate. Potroast42 10:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that your formula is correct and if you want to exchange notes send me an attachment at potroastmep@comcast.net Potroast42 01:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, you have been labeling all of the categories correctly and if I'm correct, you should be the #3 contributor to this site by now and if you're not, you're a very close #4. Congrats! --Potroast42 00:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget the categories Hey Colin, I saw the loads of updates that you are putting onto the site. They are looking great. Don't forget though to add categories to each entry. There is a button at the bottom of each page for categorizing the entry. http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Here is a list of categories, the templates for each page also preloads category place holders that make it easier to identify which categories need to be added. An example is for Items. An item should have a category for Item, School, Slot/Type, Level. Here's an example of categorized item: http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Vestment_Of_The_Adverse Let me know if you need any help, you can leave me a message and I'll send you my Trust code. OKRedleg 02:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Housing Hi ColinRainbowRider, I just wanted to ask you if you could please use instead of for housing items. --Potroast42 12:27, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Tables in Wiki-Markup Hi ColinRainbowRider, I greatly appreciate that you are interested in filling out the information for the vendors and will gladly make the tables for you. I learned how they worked through simply copy and pasting them and slowly, may I repeat slowly, learning the code. If you want to go through the trouble and learn, I'll do my best to help. Potroast42 02:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Tables For the few vendors I've updated, I just added the subst: NPC Vendors template and then added the information. Though, I didn't add pictures since the template did not call for one. For the tables, I used the first table example from the Editing Guide. It looks pretty simple concept. Just copy and paste then replace the headings with the vended items. OKRedleg 14:04, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Item Card Variations In a database, each card would be listed sparately but wikia cannot handle that kind of management. For the sake of simplicity, listing the variations under the same header would be best. When someone wants to see about the item card, they most likely won't know that there are different variations of the same card, so this will help them with that. OKRedleg 20:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Colin, I like your solution better than mine. I'll be switching the Lightning Bat IC to your template. RCWizard 23:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Potroast! we gots questions... Vendor vs. Crafting category I'm not sure about categorizing the Crafting vendors. That may lead to categorizing the Item vendors as well. Even so, I think it would be . Oh, no! What did I just volunteer for? RCWizard 22:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (copied from my page) Just discovered Niles, The Balance Tree sells Balance School Treasure Card recipes, in the process of updating all of those treasure cards with the recipie information, my question though, should I add crafting to the their listing of categories? (CoRaRi) If they're selling the recipes then I don't see anything wrong with putting it in there. There are two types of crafting vendor: Reagent and Recipe. Recipe is by far the most common. My above comment still stands, though: do we also start labeling the other vendors? Is Crafting going to be a new "School"? RCWizard 01:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a huge, (as if what we all are already doing isn't), undertaking to go back through all the vendors and add in those extra categories. I went back after I got your first message and took crafting off those new NPC vendors I am working, but now i'm not sure if we should leave it on. Hat Vendors, Ring Vendors, Reagent Vendors, Recipe Vendors X.X My head is starting to hurt. (swoon) Maybe we should ask the rest of the admins what they think? (CoRaRi) Gonna copy this over to Pot's talk page. RCWizard 01:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good catch on Wully...was working ahead of myself. I was wondering at the time whether recipes will be further broken down: similarly to Equipment and Housing... RCWizard 20:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Wait... I hadn't gotten that far yet, I'm still on G. hmmmmm Type in item template oops - meant which type of recipe, Equipment, Treasure Card, or House. What you put is what I was wondering about doing in the future. RCWizard 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Now that my coffee and donut has kicked in, maybe we should start slapping Item Type (Boots, Rings, etc.) Recipes in there before the list grows too large. What do you think? RCWizard 23:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * I suppose for the sake of thoroughness, or would that be more like total analness, lets go for it. On updating all those school exclusive recipe vendors scattered all over Krokotopia, i've already been tagging them with Hat/Robe/Boot Recipe categories. User:ColinRainbowRider there are so many jokes here... none of them appropriate... Must Restrain suffice to say I'll follow yer lead RCWizard 00:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wonderful world of the Tech. Writer. Making textual items that are beautifully complicated behind the scenes, yet are easily interpreted by the end-user. Even if they never read it. I do this kind of thing for money... when I'm working that is. That's why it seems like I never sleep... I got no other projects, so this is it. Oh, I roped myself in by doing so much, but, hey, ain't nothin' wrong with volunteerism. in the background: I volunteer not to volunteer! Me: Shup conscience... RCWizard 00:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Reagent crafting table? On Sandstorm Treasure Card did you mean Basic Crafting Station instead of Reagent Crafting Station? RCWizard 22:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Meh. The extra ones I knew about including the you-must-find-me-to-use-me table somewhere in Dragonspyre. Reagent was just one I hadn't heard of. Why on earth would they want to make us craft reagents. Treasure Card table I understand. I hope it's just their error. RCWizard 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Crafting divisions So I've been working on updating all the Treasure Recipe Card shops, and it just hit me, since they are exclusive to specific schools, should we just toss in 'Type School Recipes' Category? Hmmm I wonder if those treasure card recipes will be the only recipes that are school exclusive. User:ColinRainbowRider Criminy! Novice, Apprentice, Initiate and Adept Crafter categories? x.x not sure about divvin' up crafting station categories. *bangs head against keyboard* I should have stayed with just developing loot tables for the Bosses and left all this fun for Mr. Roasty * sigh* User:ColinRainbowRider I had already started sorting the recipe vendors today. I didn't think to divide the stations as well. Yarrrgh. We need to arrange a meet, the three of us, to discuss a category tree. Then we can hash and standardize the templates. There have been requests (on Potroast's page) for some spell categories. I think he was ignoring them since they came from an anonymous user. I haven't allowed them yet, but some seem like a good idea. I've got an island in MooShu (with an office even) that we can use. RCWizard 03:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Guess What? It Gets Worse You know all those Treasure Cards? Well... We need to find out if they are still dropped, especially those that are now crafted. Are we gonna have any hair left after this? RCWizard 05:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) btw, check mine and potroast's pages... Admin Hey Colin, Just wanted to let you know that you are now admin along with RCWizard and I. You should notice several changes, including the ability to change the sidebar, rollback pages, and delete pages. This comes after an astounding amount of edits - yesterday your edit count was third and mine first... now mine's third and your's first. Just letting you know as an admin you will recieve many questions. If you don't know the answer to any ask me, I might know. --Potroast42 00:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC)